Moustache?
by Shikaino'Sakusasu'Kibahina4eva
Summary: "Kaidoh, Kaidoh, let down your moustache!" A roll of long sepia brown hair plummeted down and smacked Kenya right dab in the face.    Rewritten tale of Rapunzel


_Hey all! This is kind of the draft of my english homework, which is supposed to be a rewritten piece of a fairytale, and I did it on Rapunzel! So yar...this is a really crazy and random piece, so read on if you enjoy silly humour ^^ This is dedicated to mOm, who still insists she's not my mOm, because she likes it ^^ _

_Any resemblence to anyone in real life or any fictional character is purely coincidental_

_

* * *

_

Above the dense undergrowth, a million lavender pink Sakura blossoms and above a lofty mountain capped with Alice blue ice, an intimidating fog settled at the tip of Mt. Fuji. The fog was so dense that no one could see past it and the only one who could had to have the true heart of adventure.

Unseen by the naked eye, above the misty fog and fluffy cotton-like clouds, sat a young lad of ten glancing at the world beneath him. Why is such a poor boy stuck in a place like this? Ask his evil, mean, power hungry little brother then.

The young boy, Kaidoh Kaoru, is the crown prince of Japan, but after his parents died due to a massacre, only he and his little brother were left. His little brother, Kenya Kaoru, was always jealous of his older brother's achievements, and when their parents died, he sought for advice from a wicked wizard.

"Rise to the top, oh great fog. Imprison the one who is the thorn of my flesh. Let him stay there till I rest," Kenya chanted, waving his glowing tanned arms around him as his eyes squeezed shut, the veins surrounding the eyes practically bursting.

Kaidoh was slowly lifted, a fog wrapped over his body and he was sent off to be in the clouds.

Many years passed and Kenya had become the king of Japan. Kaidoh, had turn into a young, fine man (with a very long moustache as he could not shave), although he was still held captive by the menacing fog that never vanished despite the weather. This aroused the suspicion of many, but none had the heart to dig deeper.

One day, an adventurous girl, Mika Ayame, heard about the rumor and decided to find out if it was true. Mika had long flowing platinum blonde tresses with cerulean eyes that could bore deep into one's soul. Her heart shaped face was framed by two corners of her fringe and her lips were the shape of the prettiest petal you can find. Light freckles spotted her rosy cheeks and her voice was like a siren's call. However, her personality was the exact opposite of her features as she wasn't gentle, caring or anything of that sort.

Mika rode her mountain bike towards her long awaited destination. Before she even came close to it, she stopped. Coming from Nara, she had never seen anything from Kyoto, but the moment she set foot upon Kyoto, she saw it. She saw past the fog. Yes, she noticed him.

"What in the world-"

Mika stared at 'the fog' in awe as she made desperate attempts to reach it. She tried pole-vaulting, which ended up in her falling on her bum; she tried climbing Mt. Fuji but couldn't even come close; she tried climbing the Sakura tree underneath the fog but it brought her nowhere. Finally, she sighed in defeat and decided to take a break.

Soon, she saw a sneaky brat with brown tousled hair, whom she was supposed to know as the king, tip toe to the Sakura tree she had tried to climb.

"Kaidoh, Kaidoh, let down your moustache!" Kenya demanded

A roll of long sepia brown hair plummeted down and smacked Kenya right dab in the face.

"Stupid Kaidoh…" he grumbled, slowly crawling up the moustache heading towards the clouds like a baby.

Upon seeing the hilarious scene of Japan's number 1 most respected King acting like a baby and being smacked in the face, Mika spat half a bottle full of water out of her mouth, the clear crystals landing randomly on the waxy leaves around her. Holding onto her stomach, shaking uncontrollably, she bit her lip to prevent the giggles bursting within.

As Kenya was finally seen toddling up his way to the last bit of cloud, Mika broke out in such heavy laughter that her stomach tightened. Rolling about on the ground, she clenched her stomach tighter as it ached more than ever.

"Dang, I must visit that guy one day. Whoever he is, he is awesome!" She said in between giggles, still replaying the latter in her evil genius brain as she started hatching an 'evil' plan, the giggles turning into evil maniac cackles.

Hours passed and Mika soon fell prey to the soothing sounds of the magical turf. Kenya had already left the fogged up place and Kaidoh was left to idle and feel lethargic, like always.

"When will I ever be set free?" Kaidoh sighed as he looked down at the pulchritudinous cosmos he once lived in. He tilted his head towards the vast emptiness above him but turned right back towards Gaia in a split second. Something shone in the midst of the Cimmerian area surrounding Mt. Fuji, and Kaidoh saw him or whatever it was move once more. Kaidoh squinted his eyes and the thing started to flicker. Mika had woken up.

Mika rubbed her eyes, her mouth shaped like a big 'o', a soft moan escaping her mouth. Apparently, an owl had disturbed her from her peaceful trance. She jumped when she was finally cognizant of the fact that she had no idea where she was. Mika lamented and leaned back, and her head collided with a hard rock.

"Ouch!" Mika exclaimed, rubbing her sore head. It was only thanks to that hard knock that all which happened earlier in the day came jogging back into her pea-sized brain. Realizing that now was her only chance to explore 'the above'; Mika drew in a deep breath and yakked "Kaidoh, Kaidoh, let down your moustache!" Once again, _sweet _Mika burst out in uncontrollable snorts and giggles. "Oh man, this sounds so shabby…"

Kaidoh on the other hand was red in the face. So far, he had never seen a woman ever since he had been grounded for life in that endless fog, especially one who looked that beautiful (to him of course). Thoughtlessly, he let down his long sepia moustache which cascaded down like falling leaves during autumn.

"Whoa!" Kaidoh gasped in shock.

He never thought that a _gentle_ and _feminine _lady like her would be so rough. He screamed in pain as Mika tugged onto his moustache, treading on it and pulling it while climbing it like she was rock climbing. Kaidoh's face began to grow white as his teeth gritted and he clenched his fist. His face had such an extraordinary expression that no one could mimic and if you saw it now, you would burst into tears.

Finally making her way into the fog, her eyes sparkled at the sight of Kaidoh.

"You, look, pathetic!" Mika roared, as she pointed towards him, to be exact, his moustache. Kaidoh did not look _that_ bad. Kaidoh had naturally straight and spiky sepia brown hair that ended slightly below his ears; bistre, hard, dazzling eyes that had a certain sparkle in them. He had a rather sharp chin that fit perfectly with his square face and thin lips. Despite being heavily insulted by the stunning blonde, his surprisingly spotless tanned skin were tinted an unhealthy red. His muscles were well toned and any other guy would die to have his lean body build. The only turn off, was his ridiculously long and rough moustache.

"Hey, the name's Mika. Love what you did to that baby Kenya." Mika said as cool as always as she stretched out her clenched fist.

Having lived away from civilization for nearly a decade, Kaidoh was stumped. What was he supposed to do again? Take the hand and…what? Oh, Kaidoh was definitely clueless. Having been called "oi" by his little brother Kaidoh had almost forgotten his name and it took a while for him to get it through his thick brain.

"Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name…Kaidoh Kaoru…I think…err…thanks?" Kaidoh stuttered, flushing even further due to embarrassment. Remembering his etiquette lessons when he was younger Kaidoh took hold of Mika's hand and was about to kiss it when he got stomped on the foot instead.

"What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to hit it. Sheesh, you're hopeless. Why and how did you get stuck over here?" Mika asked, bewildered, looking around, only to realize that she was standing on top of pure water vapor. She let out a high shriek, something she rarely does, as she thought that she was going to fall.

Kaidoh snickered at her actions and was rewarded with a slap.

"Ow…that hurt." Kaidoh mumbled, holding his right cheek with the imprint of a hand.

"You fool; you have not answered my question." Mika said as she placed her hand onto her petite waist. Kaidoh, not wanting to get abused any further, told her the whole story, from his parent's death, to Kenya's spell, and to his imprisonment.

"That midget Kenya! To think that he is the king! You know what Kaidoh? We shall hatch a plan to expose his wicked deeds and hand you back your throne! Come over here!" She hollered as she made her way to sit on the fluffiest 'chair' she had ever sat on (the air). Kaidoh trudged his way towards her and slumped onto the fog, listening to her ingenious idea.

With that idea in mind, Mika made her way back down to earth, only to meet hell face to face.

Eyes squinted, a smug look on his face and an air of confidence surrounding him, Kenya lifted his eyebrows. His hands were folded against his chest and he tapped his foot in an annoying manner.

"My my, what do we have here? It seems like little Kaidoh has finally met someone."

Surprise was non-existent on Mika's face and all she did was raise her brow at him. Upon taking in Mika's expression, a bizarre thought struck into the king's head.

"I knew it! You two have been secretly meeting behind my back all these years, thinking of a plan to assassinate me haven't you? Kaidoh, you brat! You will now suffer the wrath of the high king!" Kenya's voice rang throughout the area and Mika stood there like she did before with no emotion. Kaidoh on the other hand was rather agitated and he was shouting so much, that his voice was on the verge of breaking, trying to explain that he had only just met Mika.

"So what if we have been meeting behind your back, you don't control that fool!" Mika rebutted, only to make things worse.

"You!" Kenya had a finger pointed to her and he looked like a desperate puppy looking for a comeback.

The wise words of the wicked wizard came rushing back to him and he started chanting.

"Oh great cloud set build by Kenya's great trail, set this prisoner with this lying heart, to be imprisoned in this cloud till death do him apart!"

The curse was laid upon Kaidoh almost immediately.

The cloud darkened into a mystical purple and the fog got denser, suffocating anyone who went within strangling range.

Kenya left upon inflicting his curse and went off to be the ol' so respected king of Japan.

Kaidoh by now was choking in the fog which was currently deprived of oxygen. His hands were clutching his throat as he bent down and was in the worst coughing fit you will ever see.

Worry was palpable on Mika's face and her face was scrunched up. Instinctively, she reached out to the moustache which was still hanging mid-air. Regrettably, she _tried _climbing the moustache but couldn't as Kaidoh had reeled it back, not wanting her to start choking as well.

Burning inside with her fist clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white; Mika took flight to grab the midget Kenya back but fell heavily on the floor. She scrambled back to her feet and sprinted at 32mph towards the infinitesimal retreating figure. It seemed like the wind wanted to be her enemy just for the day as it blew harder against her, resisting her attempts to break free and sprint further.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…" Kenya muttered softly under his breath while he took his time to saunter through the wild mass of cherry blossom trees, the pretty blossoms flying all over under his feet after each step.

"You there, Kenya Kaoru, stop!" Mika hollered huffing in between.

A sly grin made its way onto Kenya's angular face, the stray strands of his chocolate brown hair flowed in the wind, giving him an eerie look.

She bent down to take a breather, the ends of her angelic hair touching the ends of her feet. Her eyes had a pleading gaze and she looked so fragile, so vulnerable. Just exactly what Kenya wanted.

Pretending to hesitate, Kenya halted in his tracks and lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head. This gave Mika the time to catch up with the arrogant king. Desperate to save her new friend, Mika lowered the upper half of her body, looking towards the ground and spoke meekly, "Great and splendid King Kenya, please remove the curse you have inflicted onto my fellow man for you are mighty and understanding. If the High King would do such, I, your slave, will be obliged to whatever you say."

"Anything?" Quite taken aback by the strong headed blonde, Kenya questioned Mika with that mighty aura around him, while his already gigantic ego was practically bursting.

"Yes my lord." Mika asserted although she truly wanted to kick sand into his face. She sighed inside and her eyes gradually lost its sparkle. After all, she never was a patient one. Kenya was taking too long.

"Okay my slave; tell me what do you want me to do?" Kenya said, pleased that the well known adventurer and stubborn head, Mika Ayame, was now his personal slave.

"My lord, if you may, please make your gracious way up towards where your slave's friend resides in and undo your most powerful spell." Mika appealed, her gaze never lifting from the ground.

"Oh slave, it is regretful that the spell can never be undone. However, I can go up to where Kaidoh is if it pleases you and you can see what to do after that." Kenya sarcastically mimicked Mika's tone but still made his way towards the fog.

"Kaidoh, moustache, now!"

Kenya had dropped all formalities and decided to get his part of the deal done without wasting time.

Time seemed to pass and each minute that drew closer seemed to be filled with dread. Dread for whom? No one knew.

The mysterious air hung in the suffocating fog as Kaidoh, still choking, released his 82 foot long moustache. His face was drained off the healthy pink glow and he appeared a ghastly white. He had now stopped struggling against the fog, thinking that it would be the end of his time soon.

Kenya toddled his way up the grown man's moustache once again while Mika stayed earth bound, trying her best not to laugh, as usual.

Taking the rare chance of silence to replay the scene of Kaidoh's eternal imprisonment, Mika barely shrieked in realization. She bit onto her lip to prevent the emission and a small amount of blood began to flow from her bottom lip.

"_Oh great cloud set build by Kenya's great trail, set this prisoner with this __**lying heart**__, to be imprisoned in this cloud till death do him apart!" _

That was it!

Kenya set foot onto the fog and the moment it touched the cloud, it turned black. The fog instead, moved like a tornado towards him. Kenya's face fell and he felt as if there were roots strapped to his feet, holding them onto the evil looking replaced the smugness on his face as he glanced around him, looking for help. Meanwhile, Mika decided it was time.

"Kaidoh, Walk all the way towards your right!" Mika shouted from below.

"But…" Kaidoh squeaked with all his might, the chocking getting more intense.

"Just do it! This may be your only chance!" Flustered, Mika started waving her hands around, jumping on the spot, desperation marked clearly on her face.

With all the energy left in his body, Kaidoh wriggled on the ground towards the right, never giving up. Moving his body was like moving a mountain and sweat began to coat his face. His eyebrows were knit together and he gritted his teeth, pushing himself forward once more. The fog was his mortal enemy, determined not to let him escape. It wrapped itself tighter against Kaidoh as Kaidoh made one final push towards the edge. Almost instantly, the fog around him vanished and his body rolled right off the edge. Oxygen rushed back into his lungs, and the sudden flow caused him to be light headed. The headache, throbbing against his head numbed all other senses and he did not realize that he was falling towards the ground. Nothing seemed to resist the fall as he fell quicker, faster and heavier.

Mika watched in partial relief and amusement prior to becoming conscious of Kaidoh's fall. Her chin hit the ground and her reflexes woke immediately as she caught him a few seconds before he hit the ground. She puffed, her fringe lifting in the air she abruptly breathed out.

Above the two, Kenya tried in all frenzied means to undo his curse.

"Oh great cloud, undo what was told, let me go!"

Nothing happened, nothing at all. Kenya made his way to where Kaidoh had fallen off, the fog tightening against his strong build. However, instead of escaping like his brother had, a shock of green lightning came forth, biting at whichever part of his body that was touching the edge. It was useless. It was over.

"Why?" His voice rang throughout the whole of Japan as he fell to his knees, letting the fog consume him, disappearing within seconds. The air around Mt Fuji was now clear.

Kaidoh had finally cleared his head as he swaggered about. Gravity was unfamiliar to him and standing upright for now was an incredible feat.

"Hey! Glad you made it alive." Mika said, her clenched fist lifted mid air.

"Yeah." Kaidoh answered as he brought his fist towards the latter, giving a light punch to the other.

"Mika, I am completely indebted to you. Tell me, what can I do for you?" Kaidoh declared, sincerity shinning in those brown orbs.

"First of all, please shave." Mika sniggered, handing him a shaver.

* * *

Please Review and give me tips to improve ^^ Thanks ^^


End file.
